Over the years, it is well recognized that there have been many significant advancements in the internal combustion engine field that have greatly facilitated this important source of power. It is also well known that internal combustion engines have been put to use in a most successful manner in a variety of diverse applications. Generally speaking, they range from small engines, such as those used on lawn mowers, tillers, chain saws and the like, to much larger engines such as those used in automobiles, trucks, and even propeller-driven aircraft.
In the marine industry, internal combustion engines are widely utilized for different applications. They may be used in the form of an outboard motor to be attached to the stem of a boat, as the power source for an inboard-outboard type of boat, or as the power source for a direct drive inboard boat. For these applications and others, there are needs that must be met in order for the engine to be practical.
Of course, there have been many developments in this field that have greatly enhanced the performance that can be expected from such engines. It is, nonetheless, the case that improvements are still required in terms of reducing costs, enhancing compactness, increasing "stiffness", and reducing weight in an internal combustion engine valve train for a variety of different engine applications. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.